


Nothing Like Morning Sex to Get Ya Going

by Azeran



Series: Sharp and Duff Chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except when said sex comes in the form of a tattooing jackass who's too goddamn impatient to drag "his" girl back to bed, and instead decides to fuck her right on the kitchen floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like Morning Sex to Get Ya Going

**Author's Note:**

> This raunchy piece of work features my OC Duff, a bartender/owner in LA, and her.....love interest, I guess, Sharp. He belongs to my bro Mells. These two have an interesting relationship in that: 
> 
> 1\. Duff hates him half the time. The other half, she's kinda in love with him. Sorta. Kinda. Not really. Totally. Head over heels. Fucking to the moon. But not. 'Cause she hates him. Yeah. 
> 
> 2\. Sharp is, to quote Mells, a snarky, lazy little shit. He's also a classless fuck. My words, not hers. 
> 
> 3\. They met in a tattoo parlor; he did one of her many tattoos....and kinda fucked her afterwards. Hard. Eheh. Did I mention Duff used to think she was completely gay? Yeah. Sharp ruined that. It was really just her man-hating tendencies coming through. Now she likes women, and, er, Sharp. Yup. 
> 
> 4\. He calls her doll. She loathes it (aka sort of likes it).
> 
> 5\. As mentioned in 3, Duff primarily loathes men (except for Sharp), due to some pretty shitty stuff in her past. And Sharp...well, he's got his own issues, including a porn star MILF mother. So they're a clusterfuck of stupidity, aggression, laziness and swearing. Oh, and sex. Lots and lots of sex. 
> 
> Mhmm. Sounds about right. I think that's pretty much all you need to know to enjoy this story. And an appreciation for sexy, delicious porn in writing form. If you can handle that, then you're good to go. Happy reading!
> 
> (Pst. Duff's Scottish. It's not relevant, but now you can picture a hint of accent coming through whenever she's yelling. Makes it sexier!)

........you know what? It was way too fucking early for this shit. Wasn’t great sex, like, supposed to knock you out for hours? Render you comatose or something? Fuck, whatever. Her brain wasn't awake enough yet to think about it. Scrunching her eyes against the early morning sun, Duff yawned, patting down the sheets and covers half tangled around her legs. They were sweat slick, sticky, practically knotted in some places. Ughh. Disgusting. She grunted and kicked her way free of the tangled mess, muttering groggily. Jesus fuck, it was like a goddamn blanket monster had tried to eat her during the night! Who even needed this many covers anyway? 

Oh, that’s right. Sharp. For a lazy fuck who didn’t seem to give ten shits about anything, the guy sure enjoyed making himself comfortable in bed. The whole thing was always a mound of pillows, coverlets, sheets and blankets, mismatched but thrown together to make a one helluva soft, cushy nest to sleep on. It was like floating on cloud 9, all that bullshit. Made the sex a lot better too. There was nothing quite like getting fucked on your knees with a load of plush to take the edge off. But the mess was a damn hassle on mornings like this, when Duff got to wake up and find Sharp's sheets all looped around her like fucking nooses. There’d be no help from him either, since said jackass seemed determined to stay in his coma, snoring and hugging her middle like she was a damn plush toy. 

“....goddammit.” Wriggling around, Duff pushed at him. Yeah, no go. Sharp seemed reluctant to move, fingers clenched in the fabric of her t-shirt, one of the many she’d stolen off his bedroom floor, and forearm locked against the flat of her stomach. It’d been that way for hours, though every once in a while his hand would palm her navel, slide sideways over her hip, then down her thigh. The touches were fleeting though, hardly enough to get more than a shiver out of her, and soon enough his hand would go right back to gripping her shirt, pulling her closer and closer. Like he didn’t wanna let her go.

Duff’s cheeks burned, though she defiantly refused to admit it. She wasn’t embarrassed. Tch. The possessiveness was just…sweet--you know, for a bastard like him. Sharp could be pretty damn affectionate, when he wanted to. Sure, it annoyed the hell out of her half the time, but that didn't make it any less cute. Too bad she had a loooow tolerance for cute shit. Gritting her teeth, Duff pushed and shoved and finally, fucking FINALLY, got his arm off her. It flopped uselessly to the bed, fingers clenching, and the brunette hissed a soft curse his way, hurriedly sitting up. That took way too much damn effort. Tangled sheets, clinging lo-whatever. Point was, she was ready to punch him right in the face, sleeping or not!

Glancing at the sleeping man, her scowl softened just a bit. Nh. Ok, maybe not. She was free, yeah? That’s what really mattered. Only a few stray sheets were left wrapped around her ankle; everything else she'd pretty much shoved off the bed. Thank fucking god; those were a lot easier to deal with than Sharp. Even asleep he seemed to notice the absence of her flesh against his, and was groping around, muttering illogical whatever’s under his breath. He almost got her shirt. Ha. No way. Duff scooted out of range. Like hell she was dealing with that again. 

“Nice try. Sweet dreams, babe.” She ruffled his hair, smirking at the way the strands quirkily stood out every which way. She wanted to get out of bed, get some much needed coffee...but the ass made it kinda difficult, looking like that. The urge to just--stay put, snuggle him some more. It was pretty tempting. “Fuck. No.” Jerking her hand back, Duff moved to the edge of the bed. Sheets whispered against her skin, brushing some pretty sensitive areas. Well--shit. Shouldn’t have let him toss her underwear away after…yeah. The hell did he do with them anyway? “Fuck.” She leaned over and searched the shadowy floor, which the fucking sun, go figure, had yet to reach. No such luck. They weren’t under the bed, or any of the covers. Fuck, for all she knew they were still on the bed somewhere, buried under the mountains of pillows and their sleeping, degenerate owner. 

Dammit. Should she look for them?

Sharp rolled over and snored, tossing his arm out. Duff grimaced. …….yeah. Not a chance. She’d just gotten out of that madness. A pair of panties wasn’t worth it…even if they were really nice. Eh, whatever. No use crying over it. Scrubbing her face, the brunette glanced at the battered screen of her cell, which had somehow ended up on the floor. Shit, it was only six o’clock! The fuck was she doing up again? A loud groan rumbled her throat. Fuck it. Six o’clock, and she was up for the count. Clothing wasn’t needed. She already had a shirt on, yeah? That was good enough. And since the sex champ was unconscious, no worries about him sneaking a peek or something.

“Or something,” the brunette mumbled, dragging herself into the kitchen. Sunny or not, it was cold as hell. What, did he have the air conditioner on full blast? She tugged at the hem of her shirt, trying to get the fabric to at least touch her thighs. It did. Barely. Then it rose right back up, barely skimming her hip.  Great. She got to stand half naked in Sharp's kitchen, at the fucking crack of dawn, and freeze her ass off. Shit fuck. "What a great way to start the day." Duff made a sleepy sound, frustratedly tucking a tangled mess of bangs behind her ear. Ah well. Coffee. Coffee made everything better. 

Well, it did, when there was actually some to be HAD. Grunting and swearing, his cabinets were raided without a care, cans shoved aside and half empty boxes tossed to the floor. Seriously? This was some real sick shit. He had no coffee. None. Nada. Hnnghh. Duff whined in the back of her throat, leaning against the kitchen table. What kind of fucking douchebag didn’t have coffee?? It was nature’s greatest creation, aside from beer and pizza! “Guess he didn't get the memo.” Fucking Sharp. She was pretty sure the ass went out of his way to annoy her. He KNEW she lived off coffee. Needed it like an addict did drugs, at least when she got up. And lately she spent more of her mornings here than at her loft. Yet her jerk of a…whatever he was--had NO COFFEE. The fuck Sharp??!

Take a glacier. Cover it with tar. Add a shit ton of snow on top. That pretty accurately described the look in her eyes right now. Or, you know, Hell frozen over. Whichever sounded better. “Fuck you Sharp.” Hissing through her teeth, Duff caved and yanked the fridge open. He didn’t have coffee, but the ass always kept some energy drinks in stock. Her nose wrinkled. Definitely wasn’t coffee. They did pack more than enough caffeine to get her juices flowing though. Hell, maybe after a few she’d have the energy to seek out her clothes. They’d gone missing too, not just her panties. Not that Duff really cared all that much. Her jeans were old, a ratty cast off she’d bought from some thrift store across the city. Her shirt...eh, why bother. Sharp's fit pretty well. But the bra? Whole different story. Shit was genuine Fredericks of Hollywood. She couldn’t just lose that! It cost more than she earned in a whole fucking month! 

Wait. Hold up. First things first, caffeine. Lots and lots of caffeine. Sucked that it had to come from an energy drink, not the deliciousness of blacker than pitch coffee, but Duff was exhausted, and really not in the mood to bitch about it. She’d gotten gloriously fucked all night long. She'd had to fight tooth and claw to get herself free of Sharp’s nest. And now she was standing half naked in his kitchen, wearing the thinnest fucking t-shirt to ever exist, and freezing her ass off. Literally. That entitled her to feeling pretty damn tired, in her opinion. Plus some caffeine. She'd earned it. Duff yanked the fridge door open with a yawn, leaning down to get a better look at its contents. Pizza boxes, beer, some random packets of cheese--ahh. There we go. She thanked whatever fucked up deity existed and reached for a Monster. “Finally. The fucker’s got something useful.”

“Hell yeah I do.” 

\---the fuck?! A way calloused palm clasped her ass, fingertips digging into the cheek and making the skin go a soft shade of pink. Duff jerked away from the familiar touch. Well, tried to. Didn't work out all that well, considering she was trapped inside the fridge's spray of cold air by an arm that looped around her middle, jerking her further back and offering that groping hand a better feel. “What are you doing up?!” Bucking around, she smacked at an offending set of fingers as they slid up her belly, tracing idle patterns between the valley of her breasts. Goosebumps spattered her arms and thighs in response, and she shivered, grabbing his wrist. “Fuck!”

“Planned on it.” Sharp’s voice was husky with sleep, but that didn’t stop him from sounding smug as hell. ’Course, he had every reason to be. The sex last night was aaamazing. Mind blowingly incredible...not that she was gonna tell him that. His ego was big enough without any encouragement from her. Which she usually forgot around times like this. Fuck, actually--Duff groaned, lust making its first stand with the blush in her cheeks, breasts swelling between breaths to fit the cusp of his hand. Another thing to be said for the asshole; Sharp was damn good at coaxing her out to play.  “J-jesus, Sharp," wetting her lips, she dug her fingertips into his skin. "Didn't you get your ego stroked enough last night?” 

“Uhh--”

Her hips were thrust backwards, a barely covered bulge pressing up against her ass. Duff’s heart began to pound as deft fingers rubbed a nipple that was already hard and pebbled beneath hi-her shirt. Pulling, rubbing, pinching, stroking--fuck. Damn him. It was six motherfucking am! This was not a time to be screwing, slutting, or anything else! “Thought about it. Yeeeah, nope. Not possible,” Sharp muttered, lips sliding up the back of her neck. She thought he was gonna bite her, and there was an earth shattering moment when teeth were on her skin, caressing lightly. But then they were gone, and he was growling into her ear, licking at its pierced whorl. “Digging the whole look babe. You do commando justice."

She rolled her eyes. About the only sarcastic edge she had, since the rest of her was going native, giving in to his touches and little nips. Damn traitor. "T-tch. Figures you'd say that Sharp."

He shrugged. "What can I say? It's a good look for ya. Shows all of that sexy skin." The hand on her breast moved, fisting fabric and yanking until her shirt collar stretched, baring her collarbones. Not a lot to see, but he liked it. Least, that's what his growl said. “Fuck. Y'know what? Next time, just go naked. That’d be even better.”

Mghh….she bit the tip of her tongue. Fuck his flattery. “Yeah? Who for?"  

Didn’t have to look to know he was wearing a smug, cocky smile. Shit. That never failed to get her blood boiling. “Me. But what’s good for me’s gonna be good for you too babe. You know that.” Point and check, Sharp thrust his other hand between her legs, ripping a surprised gasp from her lips. S-shit! Damn him! His thumb was right _there_ , nudging her folds. Yet he didn’t get right with it, finger fuck her until mind numbing bliss settled in, and she turned into a puddle of goo in his arms. Ha. Too easy for a jackass like him.  He kept it nice and slow, rubbing her clit with the edge of his nail and drawing sexy little patterns on her inner thighs with his fingertips…all while pushing her closer to the fridge, and its bitter cold, sensual air.

Losing her grip on him, Duff keened. “M-mnn….” fuck. Nothing but a damn tease. She shuddered and arched towards the cold, teeth gnashed, holding back any frustrated cries. Otherwise she might've screamed them to the heavens, ‘cause dammit, this was not fair! Not like she wasn’t sensitive from before, but with his fingers toying at her--ah shit, his fucking fingers…nghh. Damn. They were too skilled for her own good. Especially since he seemed determined to screw with her, using just the goddamn pad of his thumb and its nail. Stroking, flicking, barely touching her clit. “S-Sharp.” Tossing her head back, she did it again. Duff moaned his name. Probably sounded pretty slutty too. Tch, like she gave a shit. It was dawn, there was no caffeine in her system, and hell, she was still riding the post coital bliss from last night. All in all, whatever irritation the brunette had for Sharp and his apparently insatiable lust was fading fast, and getting just as quickly replaced with some hardcore urges of her own.

Like hell if she wouldn't take advantage of that!

“Hmm?” Eyes gouged into her nape, hot and searing and--shit, was she glad she couldn’t see his expression. “Sup babe?” 

“M--mm…..” Duff steadied herself, pushing her palm down against the rods of the fridge’s shelving. They were erotically cool, and hell if the icy air breezing across her breasts and stomach wasn’t inflaming the heat between her legs. Not when she was already wet, wanting, getting teased senseless by the dick behind her. “Babe-” a weak noise trembled on her lips, and her free hand gained a mind of its own, palming Sharp’s thigh and moving up to stroke and thumb his hipbone. 

He liked that. The throaty groan beside her ear said it all, though the twist of his thumb across her clit did a damn good job of it too. He didn’t stop there either. Like she’d get that lucky. Sharp was riding a sex high, and he had no fucking qualms about getting her to feel the same. What had started out as teasing brushes quickly morphed into two fingers roughly hooking up into her hole, thrusting and grinding and….shit, what was he doing? His knee was between her legs, forcing her both closer to the fridge and his body. All Duff could feel was skin, cold, and wet cotton. Underneath--rock hard flesh. He was throbbing, equally as wet as she was. Ready to screw her senseless. 

Damn. Alright. He’d proven his point. Anything good for him was definitely gonna be good, great, fucking fantastic for her. He knew her body, knew her ticks. Knew what could make her scream. Not that she could really complain. Usually. There were those times when she was pissed at him; then his skill was less erotic, more annoying. Today though? Na. Turn on. Especially since most guys needed a manual to figure out a woman's body, and felt the need to constantly question, waste time. Or just not care at all, going for whatever they liked best. Sharp? He fucking knew her body like the back of his hand, and did a damn good job of showing it. He exploited every curve, every sensitive patch of flesh. Jesus, the bastard strummed her like his favorite guitar, plucking just the right strings until he got a wailing, pleasing chord.

Like now. The digits inside her stretched, scissored, pushing her folds apart to make room for a third that slammed ruthlessly into her sheath. Her body wrenched away in surprise, but the cold made her backpedal just as fast. Left her stranded, honestly, spine arched against his chest and lips wet with breathy, silent screams. “Shit!” Duff gasped, pumping her hips and wincing. Everything stung like wildfire, blood thrumming hard enough to make her ears ring. Sharp really wasn’t taking any pity on her this morning. He just kept leading her on, creating little--ok, big, pearled strings of pleasure that writhedinside her abdomen and groin, knotting up until she had to gyrate against his palm to get any sense of relief. “F-fucking rough….” 

“Heh. Not complaining, are ya?” Oh jesus, he sounded hot. Sex and cum and rock-n-roll, all mixed into a growl that had a bite as fucking bad as its bark. “Huh?” Sharp’s face suddenly bled into her peripheral vision. His eyes were smoky, dark with lust, and every inch of his smile screamed mischief. Mischief and sex, if the look he was giving her was anything to go by. Not that Duff needed a look to know how much he wanted to fuck her. He was getting that message through loooud and clear. “Huuuh? ’Cause if you want rough,” Sharp smirked, rolling her clit across his palm. “Well, shit. I could do that.”

“Nhh…...” Duff’s cheeks were on fire, and there was just no stopping her moans anymore. Tch, like she cared. At this point, nothing between them seemed all that embarrassing. Just a few, specific things still got to her, and he knew them all anyway. “T-trust me babe….you’ve got it covered.” 

Grin morphing into a leer, the prick leaned in to kiss her neck, suckling the skin above her pulse “Yeah?” His fingers withdrew, sticky and wet, and she groaned, grasping at the fridge to keep her balance. Fuck, she was soaked. If Sharp didn’t fuck her soon….  

“Hey.” His mouth left her skin, and tacky digits turned her face towards his. Green eyes were stark with lust. Not normal lust either. Primal, yearning, to the point where Duff was damn sure he was gonna force her to her knees and plow her mouth, too impatient for actual sex. She’d kill him, if that was the case. She needed it as bad as he did. 

“…huh?” Turning towards him, Duff flushed, aching. Salt and sex were pungent in the air, and the taste of them was thick, sensual, deposited on her lower lip by the pad of his middle finger. Licking it clean, she cupped Sharp’s nape between her hands, the numb skin of the right receiving a hard shock at his warmth. He felt like a damn furnace. One that was overheating, if the strain at his boxers’ seams was anything to go by. “…what’s up?” 

Sharp didn’t answer. Not verbally anyway. Forcing her back until her head bumped the freezer door, he knotted her hair in his fist, smirking like a goddamn devil. She had a fuck ton of the stuff, and never had Duff regretted it more. He wasn’t using the locks like a leash, like most guys would’ve, but the dick took full advantage of the length and yanked, forcing her head back, black cascading over her shoulder and covering one breast. The other got a soft smack, and she gasped. “So. Wanna fuck?”

“F-fuck?” What, NOW he asked?! Duff growled, giving him a dirty look. After finger fucking her until she was soaked, pinching and stroking and just all around screwing with her, now he felt the need to be chivalrous and ask?? “Seriously? The hell do you think! Jesus Sharp, you’re smarter than that!” She started to say something else, but he shoved her into fridge, metal creaking and groaning as the shelves rattled, bending under her weight. “H-hey! Shit, what’re you doing?” Duff’s palms slipped from his body, losing purchase. Pizza boxes and beer brushed her upper back, sliding around, giving only a second’s warning before everything cracked and gave out. 

He was on her by the time they landed, the thud smothered by his eager growl. She didn’t even get a chance to really feel the icy spray of beer and random energy drinks when their cans cracked, spraying liquid all over her jaw and shoulder. They were just one of a dozen different sensations imposed on her body; heat radiating down her chest, brought on by the groping hands and lips above her. Sharp's teeth scraping down the valley of her breasts, followed up by a skilled, wiggling tongue. His knee pushing her thighs apart, until he was between them, grinning at her and leaning back up to lap a stray bead of fluid off her chin. Duff blushed, pushing her back against a smashed box and the fridge’s plastic wall. “Sharp. …the hell are you doing?” 

“Gonna fuck you,” he replied, and looked damn cheerful about it. His boxers were already down to his knees, and he kicked them aside, palming her legs even farther apart. “What? Isn’t yelling your version of yes, please, fuck me now anyway?” 

….well, he had her there. Still, it was the principle of the matter! “We’re in your fridge! This--fuck, this is unsanitary!! You bastard, get off me!” Fighting to right herself, her hands slipped across puddles of beer and whatever the hell else had fallen down on top of her. Jackass. She was so gonna need a shower after this. “C’mon Sharp! If you wanna fuck me so badly, do it somewhere, you know, normal!” 

Busy hiking her shirt up, Sharp grinned and kissed another retort right off her lips. “Babe, normal’s overrated.” Higher and higher the fabric rose, until he bunched it up around her shoulders, baring her breasts to the freezing air. Duff whined in the back of her throat, fisting his hair when his lips and teeth covered a pert nipple, drawing it deep into his warm mouth. No way to push him away though. He grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head with his forearm, scooping her leg up over his shoulder. It put them flush together, his cock throbbing, crushed against her belly, and Duff’s twitching body smothered his groan, hot breath wafting across her chest. “Nhh--fuck…” 

Fucking. Sounded good. As always though, the jerk had other plans. He wasn’t just gonna screw her, hell no. That’d be too easy for the both of them. And Sharp was damn good at drawing things out, when he wanted to. Wasn’t often, ‘cause they were both pretty impatient people, but it did happen. Though why he got it in that damn head of his to screw her at sixo’clock in the morning, in his FRIDGE, was totally beyond her. Whatever. There was no stopping now. Not when fingertips were worming down her belly, across the swell of her right hip, finally shifting to push her folds apart and expose everything. Cold air made her muscles clench, throb, but it was his expression that really got her. Duff KNEW that look. “Babe.” She narrowed her eyes, watching him half crawl into the fridge and kiss her inner thigh. “Don’t even. It’s fucking freezing in here! This is no time for your teasing bullshit!” 

“You sure?” A purr moistened her skin, making her arch and shudder. “Pretty sure it’s the perfect time for it.” Sharp’s grin tattooed into her slit, he stroked the soft skin with his fingertips and licked her from top to bottom, saliva warm, slick, replacing her juices and trickling down her thigh. She hollered, fought to push him away. Jesus, such a tease! And not really one she could fight either. Sure, she was strong. Sure, she’d given him his fair share of bruised arms and black eyes. But right now he had the upper hand, and damn if he wasn’t using it. Hugging her wrists with his hand, nails punishing the skin if she moved too much. Thrusting his other into her hair, jerking the coal colored strands and making her scream through her teeth. Punishing her body with the icy cold, then satiating it with the heat from his own kisses and touches. Flicking his tongue against her core, teething sensitive flesh and pumping moist walls just when she thought she couldn’t take any more. 

Duff bit her lip, screams smothered. Godfuckingdammit! 

“Sharp!!!” 

“Mmm…” thrusting his tongue deep into her heat, Sharp lazily looked her way and watched her struggle and buck on the fridge floor. Flushed, wild haired, sticky in spots; she probably made one hell of a picture. Wasn’t really helping that she was a trembling mess, even when he pulled back and leaned over her, hair still tightly clutched in his hand. “Got a problem?”  

Panting, Duff glared at him through her lashes. “Fuck, you know I do! J-jackass! You trying to make me--” 

He slapped his palm over her mouth, eyes glinting. “A simple fuck me please would’ve worked.” Moving his lips across her forehead, Sharp tongued one of the two metal hoops pierced through her brow and pressed up against her, cock rubbing her slick folds. Her gasp was audible, even muffled through his palm. “Hell, not like I can deny you anything.” Yeah, except the one thing she really wanted right now! She hissed at him and snapped her teeth into his skin, earning a playful growl. “Oh. That how you’re gonna play it?” Letting her wrists go, Sharp jerked Duff up by her hair and held her close, moving his hand down to her nape. “Fine with me.” And he proved it, punishing her mouth with a bruising kiss, her name sworn in a breathless tone. Not much she could do after hearing that except play along, parting her lips and legs as he sought to push inside her, tongue thrusting and dick dripping on her flesh. 

“Babe--” that was her, and shit did she sound slutty. Maybe it was the whole no-caffeine thing. “Babe, c’mooon…” her hips writhed, trembled, and he jerked her closer, pushing just his tip inside. It was like a supernova exploded before her eyes, colorful sparks of pleasure flaring through her groin and racing up the line of her spine. “Ahhh….” groaning deep in her chest, Duff looked at him. The same lust that burned in her eyes had done a number on the green, sparking them into a fire that was only gonna be quenched one way. “Finally.” She screamed as he thrust inside her without a care, arching into the frozen air.  

Her sheath was liquid silk around him, sucking him in with little to no resistance and clamping down tight. If it felt as good for him as it did for her, then shitfuck, how was he standing it?! Or maybe he wasn’t. Sure seemed like the guy was tugging at a short leash. “..fuck doll…” Sharp cupped the back of her neck and lifted her up, mouth finding her pulse and laving it with kisses. They were warm, wet, but didn’t stay so for long. By the time he was at her clavicle, beads of saliva were rolling down her body like miniature diamonds, as cold as ice on a winter night and viciously shocking her nervous system when the heat in her groin decided to rear its head. Duff felt feverish, hot one second and then cold the next, and it urged her to reach for him. She needed whatever he could give her. A misinterpreted message, yet still welcome. Drawing her pelvis flat against his own, Sharp thrust his cock in to the hilt, both hands stroking her aching body. Another scream ripped from her lips, and the brunette smothered it, biting her lower lip. “C'mon. Don’t give out on me yet.”

“F-fuck you! Jesus Sharp!” 

Trapping her knee against his shoulder, he chuckled. “Sexy. Keep that up.” His hips smacked hers violently, filling the air with throaty cries and her eager pants for more. Their flesh smacking was a soft underscore, same as her nails scratching lines down his spine. “Ahh…damn-” he let his head loll, raspy tendrils of hair tickling Duff’s cheeks. “You feel fucking good…”

Yeah. She had a pretty good idea. “Sharp--” his palms distracted her, skating down her thighs, back up her waist and over her breasts, stroking the pale, tatted skin. Ink he’d done, and goddamn…that’d never seemed so hot before. Maybe because it was his work--his brand. Nhh, fuck yeah. That was all his art he was tracing, following the stark black as it curved around her upper back, across her shoulder blades, and Duff swore she saw a possessive glint darken his eyes, if only for a second. It faded, but he made his point a far better way, pushing his dick past her folds and crushing her to his chest again, and again, and again. Her entire body rocked inside the fridge, breasts heaving and palmed to get her closer. Seems she wasn’t the only one who didn’t wanna let her go. “Ca-calm down! Shit, not like I’m-”

A groan wetted the crook of her neck. “Trying to fuck here. Shuddup for a bit, will ya?” Not that he gave her much of a chance to agree, or argue, which probably would’ve been the more likely outcome. Nope, not Sharp. He just kissed her, the only dependable way to get her to shut up. Kinda hard to talk when there was a tongue stroking hers, or pushing against the curved flesh of her cheeks. Even harder considering his cock was starting to throb again, plying her more firmly apart and wetting every inch of flesh with hot, slick precum. 

“Shit…..” Duff mewled through her teeth, lips pressing lewdly around his slick tongue and squeezing tight. The temptation to deny him or fight back was there, nestling in her chest, but she wasn’t stupid. Fighting back would only make him want it more…and hell, right now she couldn’t think abut anything but his cock inside her, thrusting, stretching, pushing her to the brink of orgasmic bliss. One she was way too close to crossing already. Stopping now--not fucking possible. At all. So she gave those thoughts a mental kick in the groin and wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her back as he fucked her senseless. The only way they knew how. 

His mouth left hers, saliva trickling from their corners. Nothing but impatient need glinted in his eyes now, and she was fucking prepared for it when he jerked her hips into his lap, angling over her body to thrust deeper, harder. Rougher. “N-nhh!” Cold Monster slithered down her back, puddles splashing as Sharp smacked a palm down beside her head, growls and grunts echoing in the cramped space. Her cries mingled in with the noise, an off beat orchestra of sex that was fast entering its climax. Everything grew louder, hips pumped faster. He mouthed her neck, pinching her hip with his nails and moaning something unintelligible into her ear. Wasn’t sure what it was, and she really didn’t care. Whatever it was, he sounded like fucking sex incarnate. “Oh g-god….babe…” head thrown back, Duff twisted her fingers through his hair, every part of her electrified and tingling. Close. So damn close. It actually hurt, but she rode out the pain, letting all the feelings intoxicate her, blow her so far out over the edge that she was dangling. A simple push, that’s all it’d take. Just one--little--

Wet digits appeared on her lips, drumming, begging access. Duff sucked them in, tasting the bitter twang of beer. They were sticky enough to need cleaning, and as she worked her teeth over his knuckles, between the spaces, Sharp seemed to completely lose it. If he’d ever had it anyway. Guys normally didn’t wake up horny and fuck their gir--uh…whatever’s in the fridge, right? That wasn’t normal. “Gonna cum,” he growled, wrenching his dick out of her. Duff flinched, reflexes kicking in and attempting to reclaim his cock, pull it back inside. Her hand was an inch away from wrapping around him when he smacked it away, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her body lower, lower, until his tip was warm and weeping against her lips. “Do it.” Not asking. He stared, made it a fucking order with his eyes. The fuck was she supposed to do? Say no? Hell, he’d just fuck her mouth if she tried! Seemed ready to do it anyway. His fingertips were already there, waiting at the corners of her lips. He’d pry them apart, push his dick down her throat and choke her, muffle her shouts. Make her suck until all she’d be tasting was salty cum. 

……jesus. Flustered shitless, Duff clasped his thighs and all but swallowed his length, too aware that he hadn’t forgotten her pleasure and was working three fingers back into her heat, pumping them sharply. Damn, she didn’t want to cum yet. Not until the bastard gave up, exploded on her tongue. Or lips. Or cheeks. Shit, she didn’t care! Anything would work at this point! Her body was trembling, tortured by his hands and the cold wrapping around her like a blanket of ice, making every hair stand on edge. She was sticky from the spilled drinks, flexing around his fingers, kissing and licking throbbing veins as they ached in her mouth, showing how much he wanted to break, spill into her. Duff was pretty eager for that too. That whole spiel about getting pleasure from your partner’s need? Fucking true. Just watching him throw his head back and thrust into her mouth was enough to make her moan, if not scream. Maybe it had something to do with the way he was playing with her clit, tugging it gently and flicking his nails gently across her walls, scraping them down before shoving all three digits back into her sheath and--

“Fuck!!!” Everything seemed to shatter, rattle loose from its pane, her arms and legs shaking as his palm was pushed up against her flesh, quickly sodden with her juices. And she didn’t even get to scream, maybe shout his name. Nope. He choked her off, thrusting his dick deep into her mouth and enjoying his own broken string of climax, cum starting to splatter her tongue, giving a small taste before the rest pearled on her lips. “Sharp….shit, you…just-shit!” She collapsed on the fridge floor, pulse racing out of control. White trickled down her chin, following the natural contours of her throat and warmly pooling in its hollow. Wild green eyes watched its descent, a strong hand working into her mane and lifting her head up for a kiss, chapped lips bruising, forceful. 

“Babe,” he grunted, lapping some cum off her lower lip. “You’re fucking sexy, y’know that?” 

Tch. Flatterer. “Fuck you.” Not the best comeback, and certainly not the nicest reply she could’ve thought up. Sharp took it with a grin though, kissing between her brows, then her cheek, working his way lazily down to her navel before pausing, pulling his hand back from between her legs. It was wet from fingertips to wrist, and she squirmed, a little embarrassed, though her eyes were all on him as he licked his forefinger and thumb clean, smirking like the dick he was. “...jackass…” Duff smacked at him, rubbing a burning cheek. 

“You love it.” Leaning up on his elbow, Sharp lapped at a few cooled smears of beer on her shoulder. “Admit it. Sex with me is pretty awesome.”

She snorted. Way more than awesome. He had to be some reincarnated sex god. The things he did with his hands…mouth…dick. Hnngh. Yeah. “Watch your ego Sharp. It’s about to explode.” She pushed him away, neck creaking as she sat up in the fridge. There were sticky puddles everywhere, and a few crusts of pizza brushed her hands, earning a taut grimace. No telling where the actual shelves had gone; Sharp probably threw them aside when he was between her legs or something. Whatever. “You owe me a drink,” grumbling under her breath, Duff crawled out of the fridge and slammed the door shut, gladly leaning back against it. It felt a lot warmer now, but she was still freezing, goose bumps dotting her arms and thighs. “Only came in here to get coffee, which you don't have….dick…what the hell were you thinking anyway? Oh, hey, Duff’s up! Let’s go fuck in the fridge!?”

“Pretty much.” For some reason he decided to be helpful and pull her shirt down. “Least you’re awake now, yeah?” Yawning, Sharp ruffled her bangs and climbed to his feet, kicking aside a half empty can of Monster. “C’mon.”

“C’mon what?” Giving him a dirty look, Duff reluctantly took the hand he offered. “Maybe _you_ recuperate that quickly, but I need more time before we go for round two.” 

Sharp rolled his eyes. “Take a look at yourself. You’re a fucking mess.” A small jerk on her wrist sent the brunette woman near tumbling into his arms, a fact that had him all smiles. Bastard. He did it on purpose. “Shower time doll. We both need it.” A quirky leer later and he was groping her ass, gently squeezing the firm curves and leading her back towards the bedroom, plus the connected bath. “The hot water will do you some good.”

Groping. That was so not surprising. Horny bastard couldn’t go five minutes without thinking about sex. “Sharp, why the fuck should I shower with you? Huh? You’re just gonna get all hot and bothered again!” Stumbling, Duff gestured at the fast leaving kitchen, digging her heels into the bedroom carpet. “And the kitchen’s still wrecked!! You can’t just leave it like that!”

Everything she said seemed to go in one ear and out the other. “Relax babe, alright? I’ll get to it later. Just come shower with me.” Stroking a few thick locks over her shoulder, he kissed her chin as he dragged her along, eyes glinting. “You know you wanna…..I’ll make it worth your while, alright? I’ll even wash your hair for ya!” 

“……tempting.” Very. He had a godly skill when it came to washing her hair…or doing anything with it really. Knew just how much pressure to add, how to maneuver around all the tangles and get his fingers through the thick mass of black, stroking softly. Mmm. The thought of it made her resolve weaken, and Duff leaned into his hold, kissing lazily across his shoulder and throat. “Very tempting,” she muttered, feeling him back her up against the bathroom door. He was fumbling with the knob, trying to get it open. Funny thing was, she was actually getting impatient, ready to slap the guy’s hands away and do it herself. Fuck, maybe she was just as horny as he was. “….alright alright. Lets shower.” Duff twisted his hand free and bumped open the door, lashes hooking low over her pearlescent blues. “But you’re fucking crazy if you think I’m gonna let you screw me again.” 

“Crazy?” He pushed her back into the bathroom, lips curling. “Eh. Maybe a little. You like it though.” Palming her hips, he growled into her ear and started to tug her shirt off, fingers rasping over her curves. “Know why?”

Sure. He’d said it before. “….’cause normal’s overrated,” she slowly matched his grin curve for curve, shivering in the cool air. Her shirt got tossed in the corner of the room, and Sharp bent close, licking the whorl of her ear and kicking the door shut behind them. 

“Damn straight it is babe.”


End file.
